


Origin of Bill Cipher

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: I got this random idea about Bill origin story and put it on paper. Strange, short and little sad?





	Origin of Bill Cipher

_ 5.6.  _

_I was in my study first time it happened, just a quickly waning shadow on the edge of my vision. When I took a closer look there was nothing there. Probably from transcribing the old texts, it took me almost fourteen weeks to restore the original **BOOK** into something that I can decipher. I never saw a language like this before and trust me I understand a lot of them and saw even more. Maybe if I went out of this basement and bathed in a sun for a while I could get better but the I can´t leave the **BOOK**. _

_ 4.8.  _

_Sleep. I will be dead in matter of two weeks if this continue. Every night when I close my eyes I got these creepy feelings like something is coming towards me. Reaching his hand with long black fingernails. Coming closer and closer. My heart is beating hard in my chest and I know when IT touches me something horrible will happen. But I don´t have any idea what. When I open my eyes there is nothing. I feel like when I turn my head I could see IT, still there, still waiting on my moment of weakness. But no matter how much I try to find something that creates this whole situation I can´t find anything. Even when I finally fall asleep I´m suffering from nightmares. Well at least I guess. I woke up screaming after two hours not able to remember why. Heart beating like I just run to the highest tower of abbey, pulsing pain in my head and sheets wet with my sweat. I stand up in the middle of my room shivering when slight wind from my open window hits my wet body. IT is behind me. I can feel almost spasm in my back and I want nothing more than face IT. But when I turn around nothing is here. Just the window only slightly open and silver moon shining through it. I won’t be able to sleep anymore so I just spread the sheet to give them chance to dry before another try for a sleep that surely ends up in failure._

_ 18.9. _

_I walk the dark halls of abbey. The moon beams from windows are creating strange shadows on the walls but its soothing on my tear up mind. Old familiar halls with old familiar shadows. That´s when I stop. I can´t hear IT footsteps but I can almost hear them. They should have been there but aren´t. I continue down the hall, and continue, and continue. I break up into run. I run, and the hall continue, and continue, and continue. I stop only when I trip over darker shadow and fall. The bruises stings and start to create blood. Red liquid leaking out of me. It scares me because IT knows. My life force leaking out and leaving me weak. I try to push blood back into my body, but the blood just spreads around making my arms appear black in moon light. Still leaking. Never stopping. Making a pool under my lying body. IT is licking my blood, long tongue squirming in my life, in everything that makes me move, that makes me live._

_I don´t remember what happened after that but High priest found me in fetal position swinging back and ford right before doors to my room. I was told that I didn´t reacted and started screaming when they touched me. There was no blood whatsoever. I´m starting to lose it. I just come back to my work because the **BOOK** is only thing that makes me feel grounded in reality. Only thing that connects me to the real world. Only thing that I can focus on. _

_ 3.1. _

_IT tried to kill me today. He was waiting on me in the entrance into the staircase. I didn´t notice him when I walked by. My mistake. I should be ALWAYS vigilant and ready for IT. IT made a scratch on my neck and used his long tongue to lick the few drops of blood. The wound stings and I scream and try to get away from IT. From my tormentor. From my suffering. From my dead. Which was bad idea. I fall from the stairs. First my arms made the connection, then the chest, my knees, my head. I slide a few steps and keel over. And continue falling. I enjoy the brief moment before the pain comes and then curl up in agony. The pain is shooting through my body. When they put bandages on me I ask them to clean up the scratch on my neck. There is nothing there. I got only broken arm and leg. IT knows that I´m now weak but I don´t give up. EVER._

_ 23.2. _

_I stopped eating today. Great. I took a bite from fresh bread and immediately feel nauseous and throw everything that was in my stomach.  My head hurts. My hands are shaking. My eyes feel like full of sand and I wish I could close them, but IT would know and used this brief opportunity._

_ 4.4. _

_IT lives in my eye. When I close my right, I can see the black shadow coming closer every time a look aside. IT lives in my left eye. I can be free of IT. Tonight I stole silver spoon. I made a fire in my fireplace. I also brought a lot of water. The blood is running down my cheek and I start to feel the pain. The hot spoon burned my skin and the pressure, reaching deep into my sculp, is more than I can handle. My vision is obscured but I can still see IT coming to me. I scream and push the spoon deeper, twisting it and puling out. The pain. I start to cry, and it hurts even more. The eye is hanging out but still joined to my head. I don´t know what to do. What do I do? I grab the slimy appendage and pull. It hurts, deep red pain that shines too bright to look at, burning more than the spoon ever could. I can´t do it. I can´t do it. The touch on my shoulder. The fingernails digging deep into my flesh. That’s all it takes to rip. Eye with nerve twisted like a worm is laying in my hand. I did it. I´m free of IT. FREE. I smile despite the blood and tears running down my face._

_ 27.4. _

_I can understand it. The **BOOK** speaks to me its secrets and I can hear all of it. My eye is gone but I got now so much more._

_ 6.8. _

_The High priest tried to talk to me today. He thinks that I should leave my work somebody else and take few days off and rest. He can´t take this away from me. Its secrets can´t be transcribed and it won´t talk to anyone but me. High priest locked me in my room when I tried to protect the **BOOK** from unwanted eyes. Today is a bright night. I give up on sleep long time ago and I sit on frame and stare down. The ground is so deep I can´t see it. I feel calm and I know what I need to do. I jump. The fly is amazing, the wind in my hair and I can breathe again in so long. The ground is coming but I have no fear. Fall breaks my bones, but the pain is good, so I smirk and push the bones into their right place. The crunching is so satisfying to hear. I sigh and head towards the basement for my **BOOK**._

_I hold my **BOOK** close to my body with IT trailing slowly behind us. Time to find a place where can we live without anyone trying to break us apart._

***

“What do you got there, Pine tree?” The yellow floating triangle makes me flinch but after the shock wear of I give him a smile and quick peck on the warm golden brick next to his eye. “If you want a real kiss you have to bring the other body”

“Look who is high maintenance all of sudden” Bill just floats behind me and wraps his hands around me “I still want to know what are you reading”

“Just some diary entries. It was your wasn´t it?” Bill looks over my shoulder on slim notepad.

“It was long time ago”

 “What happened with IT?”

“I´m IT”

“What?”

“We are one now. Bill was the first and only human the **BOOK** chosen so I kept the name”

 “Can I see the **BOOK**?”

“No Pine tree, I like you the way you are”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like it maybe leave a comment and tell me what you think?


End file.
